A significant portion of the debts that people incur are not repaid in a timely fashion. Debts may include credit card debt, loan debts, unpaid bills, or a variety of other types of debt or credit obligations. Many techniques are used to try to obtain payment of such debts, including the use of computer generated models to help determine which of many collection methods are more likely to result in collection of some or all of the debt. Collection resources may then be allocated in accordance with their likelihood of success. Debt collection strategies may even be adjusted by analysis of received real time data. The problem of debt collection is compounded by the death of a debtor. Specialized collection agencies may be used when the debtor is deceased.